Azula's Ravenge
by onominous
Summary: Everything is going back to the way it should be. But what happens when Azula escapes prison and is plotting on her brother and the avatar. Pairings contain Kataang, Tokka, Maiuko, Azulaxoc, and Appa and Momo friendship. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: A new begining

**Hello people of fanfiction, for those who do not know me I am Onominous, and Im new to this part of Fanfiction. I am usually writing Teen Titans section, but I also love Avatar The lAst Airbender, and I guessed that I would give it a try. I havent seen the show in a while but I think I remeber enough. This story will have the pairings of kataang, maioku, tokka, and Momo and Appa friendship. It will also have AzulaxOC. :D **

**I will positibly adore anyone who reviews this, and give me pointers on how to write this fic. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I will never not ever never own this not never show.**

* * *

A guard walked down the dark halls with onlya torch for a sorce of light. It had been an everyday duty for the young man, and he actually he had grown quite fawn of it. Every night, before midnight he would go down to the last cell at the far end of the prison and present the prisoner with her midnight snack. Now, this wasnt any normal prisoner. No, she was once top of the top, best of the best, and high in power. People would bow down at the sight of her, and of course, she was daddy's little girl. But her days of fortune and praise were over, and during the time she may have gone a little insane too. But she still managed to keep her flawless looks, even when she was locked away. And she always had a trick up her sleeve.

The guard, who was was named Jin-Ki, turned a corner and was met with a large medal door. He tried to tidy his think brown hair a little before opening the door with a special key. behind medal bars, there she was, Princess Azula of the fire nation. At least she was until her brother took the throne. She sat in the corner of the room, using her index and middle finger to spark up a tiny blue flame. She had a small smile on her face as she glared at the fire. Azula's golden eyes glowed with ammusment, and her hair that covered her face almost covered it.

Jin-Ki cleared his throat, catching the princesses attention.

"I brought you some food, Azula." Azuala laughed and lazily walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck through the bars, bringing him into a long and lustfull kiss. Azula ran her long fingers through his hair and Jin-Ki was running his hands up and down her back. Azula broke the kiss, feeling as though she needed to breath.

"Mmm, well that was fun. Thanks for the food Jin-jin, Im starving!" Jin-Ki slid the tray under the entrance and watched happily as he watched his girlfriend devour what he had fixed for her. Yes, Jin-Ki had a dirty little secret. He was in love with Princess Azula and hated Firelord Zuko. Thats probably why they were such a perfect couple. Jin-Ki was a tall, slightly masculin, blued eyed and tan boy. He had dark brown hair that hang in front of his face, and if he had to judge, a pretty hard-core firebender.

"You like? Made it all myself."

"I could tell, prison food is never as good as this." She said, finishing the last bit of her meal. Azulas face suddenly turned serious, and looked her _Jin-Jin_ in the eyes. "Everything is set for tomorrow?"

"Dont worry, everythings gonna trun out fine. The other guards wont even notice a thing. Trust me, most of them are drunken by this time of night." He mumbled.

"Get serious. I need every step of the plan to work exactly or else everything will shatter. I cant risk losing you." _It would mess with my entire plan._ Azula thought. "They could hurt you if they find out that you helped me escape, promise me you wont mess anything up."

"I swear, I wont do anything to mess anything up. Dont worry babe, by tomorrow you will be out of this prison and out for your revenge." Jin-Ki said with a smile.

"Soon Zu-Zu I will have my revenge on you. And I have a special thing planned for the avatar." Azula laughed an insane laugh and soon Jin-Ki joined too.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko all climbed to the top of the hill, each wearing a worried expression except for Aang and Katara.

"I cant believe i'm doing this." Sokka whined.

"C'mon Sokka, this will be fun." Aang said, petting the penguin he had chosen on the head.

"Penguin sleding? I'd rather be back at the fire nation doing papers than this." Zuko said, stubbornly folding his arm over his chest.

"And I dont feel comfortable going down a fast hill on a penguin without feeling anything." Toph said, waving her hand in front of her face with a 'duh' look.

"Dont be such babies. Trust me you'll love it!" Katara said. Aang smiled and nodded ethusiastically. Katara and Aang has been dating ever since they kissed after the war, and would agree to almost anything.

"And what about me?" Toph said. Aang tapped his chin, and after a few seconds had an idea.

"You can ride with Sokka!" He cried.

"Her?"

"Him?"

"Great its settled, hey Aang, I bet I can beat you to the finish!" Katara said.

"Oh your on." Together they got on their penguins and was on a hot race to see who would be the fastest. Zuko sighed and got on his penquin.

"Your actually gonna do it?" Sokka asked.

"Do I have a choice?" And he was gone, leaving the water tribe man and the earthbender alone.

"Well, im going to go back down the hill." Toph said about to walk down the hill, until shee felt a hand on her shoulder holding her back. She blushed a little and hoped he didnt notice.

"Oh no you dont, we are going to go down ths thing together." Not wanting to argue, Sokka picked up the girl and carried her to penguin. which was quite hard concidering she was putting up a fight.

"Fine im on, now what?" Toph grunted. Tophs answer was a grunt and her ride slowly starting to move downward. Toph couldnt help but scream when she felt gravity pulling her down with tremendous force. She latched herself on to Sokka, who seemed like he was having a blast.

"YAHHHHOOOO!" He cried as he felt the wind blowing against his hair. "Toph isnt this great!?" Toph held on tighter until she felt them come to a stop. She quickl scrammed pff and punched Sokka in the arm, hard. He rubbed it trying to ease the pain.

"Say anything about what just happen and there will be more of that where that came from." Toph threatened.

* * *

Aang and katara laughed as they came to a stop. Aang had beaten her by using air bending to speed up.

"Hey Katara, I won what do I win." Katara smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Aang frowned. "Aw, thats it?"

"Be lucky that you got that, you did cheat by the way." Katara pointed out. Aang laughed.

"Ok, you win. The others should be comming now." Aang turned around at the hearing of his name being called.

"Avatar Aang, Avatar Aang!" A man came running in from the distance. It was a messenger from the firenation. He handed him a letter, bowed, and ran away to where ever he came from.

"What does it say?" Katara asked, trying to get a glimps of the letter. She saw Aangs eyes widden in fear.

"Aang?" Aang turned and looked at his girlfriend.

"Azula has escaped from prison, and she's out for revenge."

* * *

**Thats one way to end the first chapter! Again, tell me what you thought, I love eto here what people think about my stories!**

**Please review! Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

Hey everyone! I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOO sorry for not updatng any of my stories for like...forever! I hope you all havent given up on me. God, you dont know how bad I feel. I could always come up with a million and one reasons as to why I never update but I think my hands will fall off before I get through. The main reason I havent updated is because I have somehow lost my labtop. I know! dont kill me, i'll find it soon! I just want you all to know im thinking of you everyday and that as soon as I find my labtop I'll update ALL my stories! i swears it! I, sorry for those of you who may have thought i died or something like that.

I may be able to update one of my stories tomorrow but the chapter will be very short.

Again, so so so so SOOOO sorry I seemed to have given up. really am!

chao!


End file.
